1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable roof accommodating structure for accommodating a removable roof removed from a vehicle body, and particularly to a removable roof accommodating structure in a midship-type vehicle, including a maintenance lid capable of opening and closing, an engine mounted in a rear portion of a vehicle body, and a rear gate capable of opening and closing. The engine is covered at an upper portion thereof with the maintenance lid, and the maintenance lid is covered at an upper portion thereof with the rear gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the removable roof removed from the vehicle body is usually accommodated or received in a space in a trunk. The removable roof is directly fixed within the trunk, or fixed on a lower surface of a trunk lid covering the trunk (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 9767/80 and 91718/87 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 37294/89).
However, if the removable roof is accommodated in the trunk, the effective volume of the trunk is sacrificed and thus, other objects can not be accommodated. Particularly, in a case of a midship-type vehicle including an engine mounted in a rear portion of a vehicle body, it is originally difficult to insure a sufficient volume in a trunk. Therefore, a big problem has been how to reduce the volume needed to accommodate the removable roof in the trunk.